Five Nights at Freddy's Rebirth
by Alexsto37
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von Logan und Alex, zwei Freunde und Geschäftspartner. Während Logan alles für die Eröffnung seiner neuen Horror-Attraktion 'Fazbear's Fright' vorbereitet, macht Alex sich auf den Weg die originale Pizzeria zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.
1. Fazbear's Fright

Info:

Dieses Kapitel wurde überarbeitet!

Weitere Kapitel Folgen bald.

Intro:

Die Geschichte beginnt am 23. November im Jahre 2022.

Es ist sieben Jahre her, seit der letzte Teil der Reihe "Five Nights at Freddy's" erschienen ist; ein Spiel, welches angeblich auf einer wahren Geschichte basierte. Das allgemeine Interesse an der Geschichte ist mittlerweile stark zurück gegangen, aber der Geschäftsleiter (nur unter dem Namen Logan bekannt) des zukünftigen "Fazbear's Fright" hat es sich zusammen mit seinem langjährigen Freund und Geschäftspartner Alex zur Aufgabe gemacht, dies wieder zu ändern. "Fazbear's Fright" steht nun kurz vor der Eröffnung:

Kapitel 1 "Fazbear's Fright"

"Hoffentlich findest du noch wonach du suchst. Ich will nicht umsonst in den letzten Monaten fünf Tonnen verstaubte Akten durchwühlt haben," sagte Logan mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
"Keine Sorge," grinste Alex, "wenn alles wie geplant läuft, gebe ich noch gerne eine Werbekampgne für Deinen Laden aus. Meine Kickstarter Kampagne hat absolut rekordverdächtig geendet, ich konnte gar nicht genug VIP-Tickets herausgeben! Aber was soll's, dann gibt's halt noch eine zweite Eröffnungsshow..."  
"Wenn es überhaupt so weit kommt," unterbrach ihn Logan ein wenig spöttisch.  
Alex heuchelte den Verletzten: "Wenn du kein Vertrauen hast, kann ich das mit der Werbung für Dich ja auch gerne lassen..." Der klapprige und bereits angerostete Klappstuhl quietschte gefährlich, als er aufstand. Überhaupt wirkte alles im Konferenzraum von Fazbear's Fright um sie herum zerfallen und angestaubt, fast so als sei es seit Jahren nicht betreten worden.  
Er klopfte Logan freundschaftlich auf die Schulter "Ich weiß ja, dass Du das nicht ernst meinst." Und nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte ging er gähnend voran zur Tür. "Komm, wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen!"

Direkt gegenüber der Tür des Konferenzraumes war ein Fahrstuhl eingebaut worden, den die beiden nun benutzten um ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Da es kein Treppenhaus mehr gab, war dies der einzige Weg zwischen den Stockwerken. Logan betonte oft, dass er sich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass man den Fahrstuhl manuell ausschalten konnte, in der Nacht um Einiges sicherer fühle.  
Unten angekommen gingen sie den Flur in Richtung des Einganges weiter und passierten dabei die Tür zum Lagerraum. Wie jedes Mal wunderte sich Alex auch heute darüber, dass diese immer fest verriegelt war und ihm ging auf, dass er den dahinter liegenden Raum noch nie von innen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er blieb kurz davor stehen. "Sag mal , Logan...hast du in diesem Lagerraum allen Ernstes..." aber er stockte und führte die Frage nicht zu Ende.  
Logan war inzwischen schon einige Schritte weitergegangen. Er senkte den Blick leicht und schaute nachdenklich auf das abgetretene Linoleum des Flurs. "Weißt du, Alex" seine Stimme klang ruhig und ernst, "als ich sagte, der Fahrstuhl hilft mir, mich bei Nacht im oberen Stockwerk sicherer zu fühlen habe ich damit nicht auf mögliche Einbrecher angespielt..."  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile, denn keiner von ihnen wollte gerade näher auf das Thema eingehen. "Aber ich kann ja immer noch eine Nachtwache einstellen, welche dann zuerst ins Gras beißen darf," Logan lachte, wie um mit diesem Scherz einen Schatten beiseite zu wischen, ihm wurde aber im selben Moment klar, dass er es geradezu todernst gemeint hatte und ging schnell weiter.  
Aus dem alten Kühlschrank im Raum der Wache holte sich Logan noch eine kalte Cola und ging dann etwas schneller zu seinem Geschäftspartner, der mittlerweile den Haupteingang erreicht hatte. Sie lehnten sich beide an die schäbige, gelblich gefärbte Wand neben der stählernen Sicherheitstür, hinter der der Eingang lag und zögerten.

"Worauf warten wir eigentlich noch?" fragte Alex gelangweilt, während er sein Smartphone aus der Tasche zog. Er hatte die Angewohnheit , sich immer das allerneueste Modell anzuschaffen; und das Samsung S19 EdgeVR war schon ein echtes Höllengerät, dachte er …  
"Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, du solltest dort nicht allein hinfahren…" grinste Logan geheimnisvoll, "Aber um mal kurz das Thema zu wechseln; hast du dich denn schon mal mit diesem Jacob von der IROBOT Firma getroffen?" - "Du meinst, ob ich in den letzten zwei Tagen mal eben schnell mit dem Linienbus die 800 Kilometer nach Massachusetts gefahren bin? Nein nein... bis du mein Auto repariert hast, bleibe ich schön bei dir in dieser brandneuen Bruchbude am Highway. By the way….beste Stelle für den Laden hier... Ähm, verdammt, ich muss mir abgewöhnen, immer so eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Deutsch und Englisch zu sprechen." Alex steckte sein neues Smartphone wieder in die Hosentasche  
"Mach ich auch nicht anders," erwiderte Logan nur knapp.  
"Aber was ich dir noch sagen wollte," fuhr Alex fort; er war wieder ganz bei seinem eigenen Projekt, " Vicarious, die Firma, die letztes Jahr diesen Durchbruch in Sachen Künstlicher Intelligenz hatte, haben mich heute morgen angeschrieben, die bestellten Prototypen sind in Arbeit und ich bekomme sogar drei Prozent Rabatt. Keine Ahnung warum, das macht immer noch 13 Millionen, verdammt viel, wenn Du mich fragst. Damit wär schon ein Drittel der Kickstarter Kampagne verbraucht! Und das nächste Drittel brauche ich ja dann für..." Das plötzliche, ohrenbetäubende Summen der Türklingel liess ihn zusammenzucken und unterbrach ihn.  
"Genau darauf habe ich gewartet," sagte Logan ungerührt und machte sich daran, die Kombination in das digitale Zahlenschloss einzutippen. Man hörte ein kurzes hydraulisches Zischen, als sich die Sperren der stählernen Sicherheitstür zurückzogen. Mit geübten Handgriffen öffnete er erst die Stahl- und anschließend die eigentliche Ladentür.

Draußen stand ein älterer Mann, der einen hellen, zerknitterten Mantel trug. Darunter war ein blaßviolettes Sweatshirt mit undefinierbarem Aufdruck zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war sehr unauffällig, aber der freundliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen und sein Lächeln machte ihn sofort sympathisch.  
Er schüttelte Logan nur kurz die Hand und wandte sich dann Alex zu. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als er ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte " Mein Name ist Schmidt, Mike Schmidt! Sie sind dann doch sicherlich Alex…?" Dieser zögerte einen Moment, reichte Mike Schmidt dann aber auch die Hand und musste natürlich die unvermeidbare Frage stellen: "Sind Sie der Mike Schmidt, von dem ich denke dass Sie es sind? Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, sie kennenzulernen!"  
"Freut mich auch sehr," antwortete Mike Schmidt " wir sollten bei den Vornamen bleiben, nennen Sie mich einfach nur Mike. Und die Antwort auf die Frage ist ja; ich bin der Mike, der damals mit Scott, dem Entwickler von "Five Nights", gemeinsam im 'Fredbears Family Diner' gearbeitet hat. Ich habe ihn dann ja zu den Ereignissen dort noch eingehend interviewt. Aber das ist schon so viele Jahre her und ich hatte mir während meiner Arbeit dort mindestens 2 Gehirnerschütterungen zugezogen…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Aber der Grund warum ich hier bin ist ein Anderer. Logan hat mir von Deinen Plänen erzählt und wir sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich Dich begleiten würde!"

Alex überlegte nicht lange; eigentlich fühlte er sich sogar erleichtert ."Wär mir nur recht..." lächelte er kurz, "und wie es aussieht, hat Logan schon eine Fahrgelegenheit vorbereitet… wir könnten also sofort aufbrechen!"  
Natürlich war Mike einverstanden.

Logan hatte der Unterhaltung amüsiert gelauscht ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Nun blickte er auf seine noch verschlossene Colaflasche und spürte, dass sie sich mittlerweile lauwarm anfühlte... und nachdem er die Flasche beiseite gestellt hatte, ging er voran zur Garage. Sie war direkt mit dem Gebäude verbunden und durch eine unscheinbare Seitentür gelangten sie hinein.

Als Logan das Licht anknipste, fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen weissen Van

"Überraschung!" rief Logan, " Dein Auto war nie in der Werkstatt ...hab's verkauft, ein bisschen draufgelegt und dann dafür dieses Schmuckstück für Dich fertig machen lassen." Er warf Alex einen elektronischen Autoschlüssel zu, den dieser etwas verwirrt mit beiden Händen auffing. "Du sagtest ja, dass Du immer mal einen Van fahren wolltest, der auch was unter der Haube hat. Also dann: wirf mal einen Blick in Dein neues Gefährt!"

Alex war sprachlos, als er nun die Fahrertür öffnete. Es roch nach neuem Auto und man konnte sofort erkennen, dass bei Ausstattung nicht gespart wurde. Die Konsolen waren in dunkles, auf Hochglanz poliertes Edelholz gefasst und die meisten Bedienelemente waren durch Touchpads ersetzt worden. Da es keinerlei analoge Anzeigen gab machte die Frontkonsole einen sehr futuristischen Eindruck.  
Die mit schwarzem, matten Leder überzogenen Sitze luden mit ihrer ergonomischen Form zum Sitzen ein…  
"Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen, Logan! Das hier wird meine Fahrt um Einiges angenehmer machen," Alex ging zu seinem Freund und schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hand.

"Immer gern !" sagte Logan; "Und die Bruchbude, was meinen Laden hier betrifft nimmst Du zurück, einverstanden?"  
"Klar doch. Mit ein bisschen Arbeit ...ok, mit sehr, sehr viel Arbeit", Alex deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes, "kann man aus dem Laden hier noch was Richtiges machen."  
Ein wenig versöhnt fügte Logan hinzu: "Ich bin jedenfalls richtig stolz auf meine 'Bruchbude'. Und schließlich...es können ja nicht alle so ein 3 Millionen Dollar Haus stehen haben, wie Du eins hast."

"Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Haus, sondern ein Firmengebäude in dem ich zufällig noch wohne. Genau wie Du es hier machst!" - "Ach! Und was ist mit.." - "HALLO!" Mike unterbrach die beiden, "wir hatten doch noch etwas vor heute, oder?"

Logan nickte; Mike konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie diesen Streit nur zum Spaß führten: "Schau mal hinten in deinen neuen Van, Alex. Da findest Du noch eine Kiste mit Werkzeugen für alle möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen. Von der Brechstange bis zum professionellen Schlossknacker-Set. Ich hoffe ja, Du wirst damit zurechtkommen…" - "Na klar," entgegnete Alex und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, "ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas mache."  
"Richtig, hatte ich fast vergessen. Der Navi im Van ist bereits richtig eingestellt, du musst ihm nur folgen... also dem folgen, was er sagt. Nicht dem Navi selber, der ist nämlich fest eingebaut" witzelte Logan, "... und an der angegebenen Position angekommen, solltest du ein altes Haus finden. Unter Umständen abgebrannt. Das ist unsere einzige Verbindung zu den Ereignissen vor 20, oder vielleicht auch schon 30 Jahren, da bin ich mir gerade nicht ganz sicher. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass du dort etwas findest, dass Dir weiterhilft!"

Mike war inzwischen auf den Beifahrersitz des Vans geklettert und rief von dort laut dazwischen: "Genug geplaudert, Zeit zum Handeln! Ich wachse sonst noch an diesem unglaublich bequemen Sitz fest..."  
Alex wollte gerade die Fahrertür öffnen als Logan ihm noch einmal folgte. "Moment! Ich hab' hier noch etwas für dich." er warf ihm einen Camcorder zu, "wenn irgendetwas Wichtiges passiert, dann filmt das bitte, ok?"  
"Geht klar." Alex lächelte Logan zu, stieg in den Van ein und startete den Motor. Auch der bullige Sound des Motors enttäuschte ihn nicht..

Laut quietschend schwang das alte Garagentor an die Decke, als Logan den Öffnungshebel bediente. Er sah durch die getönten Scheiben des Vans noch, dass Alex ihm zum Gruß winkte, als dieser mit viel zu viel Gas langsam durch das Garagentor hinaus fuhr. Mit der rechten Hand deutete er einen militärischen Gruß an… Aber das hatte sein Freund mit Sicherheit schon nicht mehr gesehen.

Der Highway war dunkel, denn die meisten der spärlich gesäten Neonbeleuchtungen an der Straße waren defekt, einige flimmerten noch ein wenig. Alex hielt sich an die kurzen Anweisungen des Navis und hatte daher etwas Zeit, sich mit der Musikanlage zu befassen. Er hoffte, dass Logan die Musik die in der Anlage seines alten Autos gespeichert war, auf diese Anlage übertragen hatte… und tatsächlich! Alex lächelte und scrollte in der Liste seiner Titel hinunter. Er fand "Nightmare" von Natewantstobattle und drehte den Ton lauter.  
Während die Musik aus den Boxen dröhnte, dachte er darüber nach, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte und ob er wirklich sein Ziel, die originalen Animatronics dieser verfluchten Pizzeria-Kette zu finden, erreichen konnte. Da Mike mittlerweile auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war, drehte er die Lautstärke der Musik ein wenig herunter. Er musste nun auf eine dunkle, etwas schlechter befestigte Landstraße abbiegen. Straßenbeleuchtung gab es ab hier offensichtlich gar keine mehr. Das Navigationsgerät sagte ihm gerade, er solle dieser Straße für 418 Kilometer folgen und Alex seufzte, als ihm aufging, dass er noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte...


	2. Springtrap

Kapitel 2: Springtrap

Logan schloss das Garagentor und sah dem Van nachdenklich hinterher. Der Wagen hatte die Ausfahrt verlassen und verschwand langsam in der Ferne des dunklen Highways, bis von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Gebäude und zum Fahrstuhl fiel sein Blick auf die Cola-flasche, die er vorhin im Flur abgestellt hatte. Bestimmt war sie immer noch zu warm, aber sie war noch verschlossen und daher nahm er sie mit und stellte sie zurück in den Kühlschrank im Raum der Wache.

Als er den Lagerraum passierte, vernahm er ein seltsames Rascheln und ein lautes metallisches Klicken. "Habe ich jetzt auch noch Ratten in meinem Haus? Hoffentlich ist das Vieh direkt in die Mausefalle getappt," sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er zog seinen großen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und brauchte eine Weile, um den Schlüssel zum Lagerraum herauszusuchen. Ein etwas muffiger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen, als der die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat. Ausser den bis zur Decke reichenden Lagerregalen an allen Wänden befand sich noch der mannshohe, gelbe Roboter-Hase im Lagerraum. Sein Kunstfell war bereits an vielen Stellen verrottet, an anderen hing es lose herunter. Springtrap stand in einer eher kraftlosen Pose fast genau in der Mitte des Raumes und eigentlich war an ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches zu beobachten. Aber Logans Aufmerksamkeit war geschärft, nachdem er in den vergangenen Wochen bemerkt hatte, dass der Roboter seine Haltung oft auf minimale Art und Weise verändert hatte. Meist waren nur ein oder zwei Finger in einer anderen Position, einmal hatte er sogar die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt. Alles nichts, was auf den ersten Blick auffiel, aber Logan hatte gelernt, auf jedes Detail zu achten…

"Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ob du dich nicht bewegt hättest," murmelte er. "Ich bekomme das mit. So blöd, wie du vielleicht denkst, dass ich aussehe bin ich wirklich nicht. Und dass ich hier noch keine Kamera installiert habe, könnte ja auch Absicht sein. Schließlich will ich Dich ja nicht stören bei… naja, was auch immer du hier so treibst."

Logan begab sich in die Ecke des Raumes und überprüfte die Mausefallen, wenn man diese so nennen konnte, es waren vielmehr Miniatur-Käfige mit Essensresten darin; und tatsächlich in einem der Käfige hatte sich eine Maus einsperren lassen. Aufgeregt rannte sie in der Falle auf und ab. "Und du bist der glückliche Gewinner, du kommst hier lebend raus! Deine Rattenfreunde muss ich wohl leider vergiften - außer sie kommen in den nächsten Tagen auch aus ihren Verstecken."

Er musste kurz über sich selbst lachen, denn der Fakt, dass er jetzt auch noch mit einer Ratte (oder Maus…) redete, ließ ihn langsam zu der Annahme kommen, dass er dabei war den Verstand zu verlieren. Aber unnötig sterben braucht hier niemand, dachte er und klemmte sich den kleinen Käfig unter den Arm, um das panische Tierchen später im Wald hinter dem Haus auszusetzen.

Als er sich wieder umwandte fiel ihm auf, dass sich der Animatronic Springtrap wieder bewegt hatte. Logan hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr vor ihm, es war für ihn inzwischen eine ganz normale Vorstellung, dass Springtrap eines nachts aus dem Lagerraum ausbrechen würde um nach einem Ausgang aus dem Gebäude zu suchen. Er würde diesen aber nie finden, und zwar deshalb, weil Logan nachts immer den Fahrstuhl abschaltete. Logan mochte zwar keine Angst vor Springtrap haben, wollte aber trotzdem nicht herausfinden, was dieser tun würde, wenn er ihn unvorbereitet oder gar schlafend vorfinden würde.

Der Animatronic hätte mit ihm reden können, wenn wollte, schliesslich hatte Logan seine Sprachbox eigenhändig repariert. Er erinnerte sich, dass das ein ziemlich ekliges Unterfangen gewesen ist, sich durch all die halb vergammelten, alten Innereien zu wühlen, Aber ihm machte das nicht viel aus, denn er hatte früher in der Notaufnahme eines großen Krankenhauses gearbeitet, und dort gab es wirklich Schlimmeres zu sehen, das hatte ihn abgehärtet.

"Weißt du, wenn du mit mir reden würdest, könnte ich dir vielleicht sogar helfen." Logan wartete einen Augenblick, aber es kam keine Antwort. Also verließ er seufzend den Raum.

Springtrap wäre ja fast weich geworden, dieser Logan war der erste Mensch, mit dem er sich seit 30 Jahren hätte unterhalten kö er hatte andere Pläne und wusste, dass das ihn nur behindern würde. Nachdem er endlich allein im Raum war und hörte, dass Logan sich weiter entfernte, schob er eines der Regale an der Wand beiseite und nahm vorsichtig ein vergilbte AC/DC Poster ab, welches dahinter angeklebt war. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes, zackiges Loch, das Springtrap in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten herausgekratzt hatte. Er begann sich durch die Kabel, die wirr im Hohlraum zwischen den Wänden hingen zu wühlen.

Er war an diesen tristen Ort gebunden und wollte den engen Gängen und den immer häufiger auftretenden Halluzinationen seiner Opfer, deren Seelen sich wie die Seine in einigen anderen Animatronics aufhielten, entkommen. Daher suchte er verzweifelt nach einem Weg, das Gebäude in Brand zu setzen, um diesem Martyrium ein für alle mal ein Ende zu machen… und vielleicht konnte er den Flammen sogar noch entkommen.

Logan hatte sich mittlerweile in das Büro der Nachtwache begeben und die versteckte Kamera, die im Lagerraum installiert worden war, auf dem Touchpad des Monitors angewählt. Er wusste das Springtrap ihn verstehen konnte und hatte ihn bezüglich der Kamera angelogen, um ihn ungestört beobachten zu können.

"Mal schauen, was du heute so treibst Springy… du gammeliger Haufen Roboterschrott." Ein letztes Mal stand er noch auf, um sich die Cola, die er vorhin kühl gestellt hatte erneut zu holen und machte es sich dann in dem Sessel vor dem Monitor bequem. Springtrap fummelte gerade an den Kabeln herum, die er in mühseliger Arbeit freigelegt hatte. Jedes Mal wenn er zwei stromführende Kabel entdeckt hatte, mit denen er einen Kurzschluss, und damit Funken, hätte erzeugen können, unterbrach Logan die entsprechende Stromzufuhr. Darin war er schon richtig gut geworden, und obwohl es Logan tatsächlich ein wenig Spass bereitete, tat ihm Springtrap doch leid. Aber schließlich konnte er nicht zulassen, dass der alte Animatronic sein geliebtes Gebäude abbrannte - denn auch wenn es vielleicht eine Bruchbude war, Logan fühlte sich hier zu Hause und er wollte nicht, dass sich hieran etwas änderte.

Fast zwei Stunden vereitelte er Springtraps Versuche, das Gebäude in Brand zu setzen, dann wurde ihm langweilig und außerdem fühlte er starke Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er stand auf und ging zum Sicherungskasten hinter ihm an der Wand. Schnell hatte er die gesamte Stromversorgung des Erdgeschosses unterbrochen, lediglich den Fahrstuhl und den Kühlschrank ließ er weiter versorgen.

Wieder fiel ihm die Colaflasche auf, die er tatsächlich schon wieder nicht geöffnet hatte, daher verstaute er sie erneut im Kühlschrank. Dann begab er sich zum Fahrstuhl und nachdem er in den ersten Stock gefahren war, betätigte er den großen Schalter, den er in weiser Voraussicht vor einiger Zeit selbst angebracht hatte, um vom ersten Stock aus den Fahrstuhl stillzulegen. "Das sollte es gewesen sein," sagt er müde zu sich selbst und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Raum war im Gegensatz zum Rest des Gebäudes auffallend ordentlich und sauber. Der dunkelblaue Velourteppich war frisch gereinigt und das Bett hatte er am Morgen frisch bezogen. Angezogen ließ er sich nun darauf fallen, die weiche Matratze gab angenehm nach und Logan spürte, dass die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte. So dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war...

Springtrap hingegen nutzte seine Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt im Gebäude bewegen zu können und begab sich in das Sicherheitsbüro. Ihm war klar, dass er den Strom wieder aktivieren musste, um irgendetwas zu erreichen. Als er schliesslich den Sicherungskasten entdeckte, war er sich seines Erfolges sicher. Aber er wurde enttäuscht, denn die ersehnten Schalter waren durch ein massives Stahlgitter geschützt, dass sich nur über ein Touchpad durch die Eingabe einer Zahlenkombination öffnen liess. Ihm fiel ein, dass Logan die Kombination einmal beiläufig erwähnt hatte; er wusste zwar nicht warum der Mensch so unvorsichtig gewesen war, aber er hatte sich jede einzelne Zahl gemerkt.

Aufgeregt tippte er die Zahlen auf dem Touchpad ein… aber nichts geschah. Immer wieder versuchte er es, aber seine mit Kunstfell überzogenen Finger erzeugten auf dem Touchpad keinerlei Kontakt. Verwirrt starrte Springtrap auf das Display, dessen Arbeitsweise ihm einfach nicht bekannt war. Dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass Logan während einem seiner endlosen Monologe einmal erwähnt hatte, dass man Touchpads nur mit freiliegender Haut bedienen konnte. Nur war dass für Springtrap natürlich ausgeschlossen. Und um noch weiter zu experimentieren, fehlte ihm die Geduld, daher begann er, wütend auf das Touchpad einzuschlagen, bis es nur noch ein zersplittertes Stück Elektronikschrott war.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er für heute versagt hatte. Er ging frustriert in den Lagerraum zurück und nahm seine verhasste Position wieder ein. Aber er wusste, dass Logan irgendwann einen Fehler begehen würde… und was war schon eine Nacht, eine Woche oder ein Jahr.


	3. Verloren

Kapitel 3: Verloren

Der Van fuhr die dunkle Landstraße entlang, Alex hatte schon lange vergessen wie weit es noch ist oder wie viel Weg er bereits zurück gelegt hat und ohne sein Navi wäre er bereits komplett verloren.

„Wie weit ist es noch?"

Alex zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht mitbekommen das Mike inzwischen wieder aufgewacht ist.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung"

„Dann guck doch was Navi sagt..."

„Stimmt, ok. Außerdem bin ich mir relativ sicher das vor Navi noch ein Artikel gehört..."

„Was? Oh, sorry, hatte gestern zu viel The Legend of Zelda gezockt."

„Ok, das erklärt alles"

Alex musste lachen und überprüfte den Navi, auf der Anzeige steht das er sein Ziel in 15 Minuten erreichen würde.

„15 Minuten noch, wird auch langsam zeit, ich bin todmüde!"

„Hast du vor dort zu schlafen oder was?"

„Nope, ich stell mein Sitz einfach so ein, das er als Liege fungiert, das sollte reichen."

„Wenn du meinst, ich nehme dann den Schlafsack der hinten liegt"

Beide schwiegen kurz.

„Ok, ich muss einfach fragen, du hattest doch die Nachtschicht bei ' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' oder?_ "

"Ja." Mike zögerte kurz, "nicht die besten Erinnerungen weißt du..."

"Kann ich mir besser Vorstellen als du Denkst."

"Naja, andere hat's schlimmer erwischt. Was wolltest du wissen?"

"Warum wurdest du gefeuert?"

"Ich hatte den Animatronics am Anfang der Nachtschicht die Servomotoren abgeschaltet."

"Ich wusste gar nicht das so was überhaupt geht..."

"Ist auch nicht unbedingt einfach."

"Und dafür wurdest du gefeuert?"

"Jupp."

Der Navi piepte einmal laut auf, es ertönte kurt darauf eine synthetisch klingende Stimme:

„Sie Haben ihr Ziel erreicht!"

„Endlich!"

Alex Stoppte den Van und wollte sich strecken, stieß aber Gegen die niedrige Decke.

Mike stieg aus dem Van aus und streckte sich ebenfalls,

„Hey ähm, wenn du mich kurz entschuldigst, ich habe einen Geschäftstermin hinter diesem Baum da hinten!"

Mike deutete auf einen der Bäume die am Straßenrand standen und rannte schnell dort hin.

„Gutes gelingen..."

Alex stieg aus dem Van aus und atmete tief durch, es war eine warme Sommernacht und es wehte ein leichter angenehm kühler Wind.

Alex hatte den Van soweit am Rand der dünnen Allee geparkt wie möglich damit auch andere Autofahrer hier noch durchpassten, auch wenn es nicht so aussah das hier irgendwer außer ihm selber noch lang fahren würde.

Er guckte sich um und suchte nach dem Haus welches Logan erwähnt hatte und tatsächlich, auf einem Berg leicht abgelegen von der Straße konnte er zwischen zwei Bäumen die Silhouette eine Hauses ausmachen, nur war er jetzt noch nicht soweit dort hin zu gehen. Er wartete noch noch auf Mike welcher immer noch hinter dem Baum am Straßenrand stand.

„Bisst du eingepennt!?" Rief er Mike zu.

„Was? Oh, sorry hatte mich ein bisschen in der Gegend umgeschaut"

„Und, was gefunden?"

„Absolut gar nichts, also hattest du nicht was von schlafen gesagt? Ich kipp hier gleich wieder um vor Müdigkeit."

Mike deutete auf den Van.

„Klar, ich bin auch todmüde denk aber bitte dran den Van von innen Abzuschließen wenn du hinten pennst, ok?"

„Geht klar."

Mike öffnete die Hintertüren vom Van, nahm den Grünen Schlafsack welche auf dem Boden lag und rollte diesen auf einer freien Stelle aus.

Alex setzte sich inzwischen auf den Fahrersitz und stellte ihn sich so ein das er dort auch schlafen könnte, beide machten ihre Türen zu, schlossen diese ab und schliefen kurz darauf auch ein.

Alex kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen, es war immer noch dunkel und er hatte seltsam starke Kopfschmerzen außerdem nahm ein stark metallischen Geruch war, er sah sich um und konnte ein Schatten erkennen welcher sich vom Van weg bewegte, er schaute nach hinten, Mike lag immer noch in seinem Schlafsack, Alex ignorierte den Schatten vorerst, er stempelte diesen als ein Tier ab und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen um seine Kopfschmerzen los zu werden, dies gelang ihm dann endlich auch.

Alex wurde erneut wach, er war nun nicht mehr müde, Mike klopfte gegen die Fensterscheibe, Alex öffnete die Tür und trat ins Freie.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du uns hier eigentlich hingefahren!? Irgendwas stimmt hier überhaupt nicht!"

Man konnte die Panik in Mikes stimme hören.

„Was ist los? Was soll hier denn nicht stimmen?"

„Guck mal auf deinem Handy wie spät es ist!"

Alex checkte die Uhrzeit auf sein Handy, 15:26 Uhr, er starrte geschockt auf das Display, auf wenn es eigentlich grade hellster Tag sein sollte ist es stockdunkel, ihm fällt jetzt auch auf das er überhaupt keine Vögel oder andere Tiere hört, nur das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind.

Er wollte auf der Karte seine Handys nachgucken wo er sich überhaupt befindet aber das GPS konnte ihn nicht ausmachen trotz der Tatsache das er vollen Empfang hatte.

„Ähm... verdammtes GPS, findet uns nicht. Ich habe aber vollen Empfang..."

„Was, wie ist so etwas möglich!?"

„Keine Ahnung aber ich werde mal gucken was der Navi sagt wo wir hingefahren sind..."

Alex öffnete die Tür um nach dem Navi zu schauen und herauszufinden wo er überhaupt hingefahren ist aber von diesem fällt jede Spur, da fiel es ihm wieder ein, er hatte vergessen die Beifahrertür abzuschließen!

„Scheiße! Der verdammte Navi ist weg!"

„Was!? Meinst du der wurde geklaut?"

„Also ich hab den da bestimmt nicht weggenommen!"

„Und ich habe durchgeschlafen, aber wie soll den jemand unbemerkt aus dem Auto geholt haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber weist du was? Ich werde jetzt mal das tun was kein Rational denkender Mensch tun würde... Oder was je jemand in einem Horrorfilm getan hat."

„Und was genau bitte?"

Alex zog sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche.

„Ich rufe die Polizei!"

Alex wählte „911" und hielt sich das Handy an das Ohr, es dauerte aber schließlich nahm wer ab.

„911 was ist ihr Notfall?" Sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ich und ein Freund haben uns verfahren und mein Navi wurde aus meinem Auto geklaut."

„Haben sie in etwa eine Ahnung wo sie sich befinden?"

„Ähm, nein ich bin dem Navi blind hierher gefolgt ohne auf irgendwelche Adressen odr Straßennamen zu achten, das GPS von meinem scheint auch nicht meine Position bestimmen zu können."

„Befinden sich in ihrer nähe irgendwelche Straßenschilder?"

„Nein hier ist absolut gar nichts, nur eine dunkle leere Allee."

„Eine dunkle, sie meinen der Himmel ist dunkel? Ist es Nacht bei ihnen?"

„Mein Handy sagt es ist 15 Uhr, der himmel ist aber dunkel wie in der tiefsten Nacht."

„Handelt es sich hierbei um einen Scherzanruf?"

„Nein! Hören sie irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, ich kann hier nicht einmal irgendwelche Tiere hören!"

„Ok bleiben sie bitte dran ich gucke was ich tun kann."

Alex lehnte sich an dem Van an und guckte zu Mike, welcher ungeduldig die Straße auf und ab ging.

„Ok, wir werden versuchen ihr Handy zu Orten bitte bleiben sie dran da dies eine weile dauern ka-"

Der Anruf wurde von einem lauten Rauschen gefolgt von einem Hellen piepen unterbrochen, Alex warf das Handy vor Schreck weg, er hob es wieder auf, das Display war gesplittert und es ließ sich nicht mehr anschalten.

„Ach verdammte... Das kann doch nicht war sein!"

Während Alex sich über seinen Fehler aufregte stand Mike nur fassungslos daneben.

„Ganz saubere Arbeit."

„Verdammt hast du dass gehört!? Ich habe fast ein Herzinfakt bekommen!"

„Naja, wir können das jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen, sollen wir nicht einfach versuchen zurückzufahren!"

„Keine Chance, es gibt einen Grund warum wir hier sind, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, aber du hast doch eben sogar die Polizei angerufen, was hättest du gemacht wenn sie herausgefunden hätten wo du bist und jetzt kommen würden? Sagen: Oh Moment nicht so schnell bitte ich habe hier noch was zu erledigen!"

„Ok willst du die klischeehafte Wahrheit hören?"

„Die Klischeeha-" Mike stoppte kurz, „Oh sag bloß du hast vergessen zu tanken."

Alex musst lachen und auch Mike stimmte ein da er die Situation einfach zu absurd fand.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?"

Mike schaute fragend zu Alex welcher aus dem hinteren Teil des Vans 2 Rucksäcke holte und Mike einen zuwarf.

„Das weshalb wir hier sind:"

Alex holte noch eine Brechstange und eine kleine schwarze Tasche aus dem Van, letztere befestigte er an seinem Gürtel.

„Also sollen wir?"

„Nach dir."

Alex schloss noch den Van ab und stellte diesmal sicher das auch wirklich alle Türen abgeschlossen sind, dann begab er sich zusammen mit Mike in Richtung des Hauses welches er zuvor auf dem Hügel gesehen hatte.

Beide blieben kurz zwischen den Bäumen in einem kleinem Waldstück zwischen Straße und Haus stehen.

Beide starrten regelrecht auf das alleinstehend Haus mit einem langen weißen Lattenzaun der fast über den ganzen Hügel zog.

„Kommt dir das nicht auch bekannt vor?"

Mike nickte, beide wussten was sie da grade anguckten, es war das Haus aus ' _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ ", und zwar genau das welches man auf dem Titelbildschirm sehen würde.

„Also, packen wir es an!"

Ohen ein weiteres kommenta ging Alex zur Eingangstür und fing an mit dem Werkzeug welches ihm Logan gegeben hatte das Schloss zu knacken, Mike folgte ihm.

„Meinst du wirklich wir können hier einfach einbrechen?"

„Ich glaube nicht das hier nicht wer wohnt..."

„Hoffentlich hast du recht."

Das Schloss klickte, Alex hatte es aufbekommen, er öffnete langsam die Tür und trat in den langen und dunklen Flur...


End file.
